


He Doesn't Share

by ScarletWolf213



Series: TWCAW [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Au Season 1 rewrite, Claudia Stilinski is a good bro, Dark Laura Hale, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Mates, Misunderstood Peter Hale, Multi, Murder, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: Peter never thought this would happen. He never thought he could or would love like this.Derek only ever knew this kind of love when it came to Peter and he never wanted to know anything less.But when Derek gets news and goes to tell Peter only for a misunderstanding to happen...well you can guess that Peter never found out what Derek needed him to and when two weeks later Kate Argent a woman he thought was his friend sets his world up in flames he doesn't know what to do...But that was years ago and now after feeling Laura's pack bond break, he has to find her and figure out what happened. The things he learns along the way will change everything for not only him but for the 3-year-old boy, he has with him.





	1. It Comes in Waves

**Author's Note:**

> March 29- Murder/Darkfic

Derek was 12 when he had his first heat. And no not like omegas but he did share characteristics with them. He road out the four-day fever by himself whimpering and aching for something he didn’t know. It was awful and miserable and Derek hated it all.

He only had to wait a year though, because when he was 13 when he finally figured out what was going on the only downside to it was it took four days for him to find out. He’s heat hit early and he was at school when it happened. His mom and Dad were a few hours out meeting with Satomi Ito and her pack so he did the only thing he could think of. He called Laura, only his sister answered the phone barked at him to leave her alone and then hung up. Derek was starting to panic after that he had tears running down his face because he didn’t want to be like this and he didn’t want to do this here, he didn’t really even understand. He felt awful and needed someone and somewhere safe. He picked up his cellphone again and was just about to make a call when his phone blared and he heard Peter’s ringtone. He made a happy and surprised noise and answered it letting out a high pitched noise when he said hello. There were a few words before they ended the call and Derek was back to sitting and waiting for Peter to come get him.

By the time Peter made it to the school and to his pup Derek was panting and feverish. He picked him up slowly and carefully hearing his pup whine about everything hurting and needing for Peter to fix it and he smelt so good. He tried to set Derek down only for him to start sobbing and making distressed noises at the fact that his mate didn’t want to touch him. Peter winced and moved to sit in the driver's seat then slide him down into the passenger seat. He sighed and nuzzled into his boy's neck before taking off. He called Talia and told her the issue and listened as she told him to care for Derek and her and everyone else will stay away until the heat was over and then they would talk to him about what was going on. That was the first time he slept with Derek… and the day he gave his pup his Mating bit.

See Peter knew Derek was his, had since he had his first rut, he knew one day his baby boy was going to get of age and he would woo him and court him until his heat and if Derek wished he would join him...but all that was thrown under the bus when his mother let it slip to his dear wonderful sister that Derek was his mate and he was soon being whisked off to an early start program at NYU. It was hard, Derek stopped talking to him for months, no matter what Peter said or did and he, in turn, would only answer for his mother or in rare cases Derek and Cora. He had only come back because Derek supposedly had been dating some girl Paige and Talia seemed to deem it “safe” for him to come back. So he was lucky he was home so was Derek and Peter couldn’t handle Derek like this...he had plans but as Derek whined and begged for him he caved, he would do anything his boy wanted. Damned, what happened because of it.

Derek had heats explained to him five days after his first one began. He had mates explained to him in more details after that as well…It was when his mom was talking about what happens when you mate when you get your bit that he understood, that he looked into Peter’s eyes and tried to not show emotions by his scent or anything and god he wasn’t going to cry about it either… But he loved Peter, had been in love with him… and as Peter winked and gave him his this soft smile disguised as a smirk he knew that he had this man for the rest of their lives. 

Derek had to wait another two years for Peter to finish school and move back. He was already a successful writer, a first book already making the best sellers list and a few art pieces that got sold for a lot of money. Derek was so proud of him and was so happy that he was going to carry his mate's scent again. He had pleaded with his mom to let him go pick Peter up and she agreed, even if it was under the condition that he had to take his Nana. But the woman just smirked at his put-upon sigh and winked. When they got to the airport he finally figured out why when she practically pushed him out of the car and said she was too old to go chase her son down so he can get him by himself, he’s still young enough to have to have that energy. 

When he met him at baggage claim he couldn’t help but slam into the older wolf and take in deep lung-fulls of his scent before they kissed each other senseless and searing. He was happy and whole for the first time in years… he didn’t think it could ever get better then it was right this minute… 

But he was wrong..His best day came three years later when he was on spring break and he had been sick for a few weeks so he promised his mom he would see Deaton after he was sick for the hundredth time that morning and see what the problem was.  
Deaton had to fit him in at noon between a Rottweiler with a bad tooth and a German Shepard that had a broken paw. He was lead back and briskly instructed to hop up onto the supernaturally cold work table and to pull his shirt off and to wait while he grabbed some things. It was a regular checkup until Deaton had him lay back and started to feel his stomach. He hit a sensitive spot and he whimpered his fangs dropping and his eyes flashing as he tried to claw at Deaton a hand protective over his stomach. His wolf coming to the forefront while a very confused Derek just watched?. After that, he doesn’t remember much expect coming around when his shift pulls back and finding a haggard Deaton with claw marks on his arms. He whimpers out Peter’s name as he reigns the wolf back and then rushes to apologize to the man. But the Druid just assures him it’s ok and he explains what he thinks is happening, giving him vitamins and a food list because for now, he is on a certain diet.

He got into his car in a daze as he drove to Peter’s, his mind racing playing out all of the older man ’s reactions, thinking over ways to tell him… Derek was worried but as he ran his hand over his stomach and felt the little bump that was there he knew his mate would be ecstatic just like he was…

He parks around the corner from Peter’s place and gets out taking a few deep breaths as he gets closer. Peter hadn’t answered the phone when he called him a few times so he could only hope that his mate was there and was just lost in his new book or a new painting. He wasn’t prepared to hear the sound of his mate laughing and see him with a handsome blond man who was, in Derek’s eyes standing a little too close to Peter. He really wasn’t prepared to watch as Peter leaned over and placed a kiss on the man’s cheek or for the soft “Thanks for coming by again, I just really needed this and you're the only one I could think of to help me”. Derek made a hurt noise his mind jumping at what those words could mean and gasped as a stab of pain that hit him at the implications of him not being enough. Of him not providing for Peter. His eyes flared as his wolf whined and he looked around whimpering when he saw his mate's blazingly blue eyes land and narrow at him….And he well he did the only thing he could think to do. He did what his wolf was yelling at him to do because he couldn’t rip this stranger's face off for touching Peter if Peter wanted this man more than him...so he ran…

Derek didn’t come home for days after that, hiding out in his wolf pelt and spending most of the time crying or angrily hunting, his wolf taking over at various points and leaving impressive kills or pretty rocks or things on Peter’s car. It took Nana tracking him and laying down for a few hours with him and a very intense grooming for Derek to slowly walk back with her. He had changed once he was back in his room but he didn’t dare come out. He couldn’t deal with his mother or Laura. He just wanted to have his mate… to be enough for his Peter.


	2. lurking inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some talk about the fire and the things that happened. 
> 
> This is a slow burn and it will get darker and more intense but it will be slow going!   
> It only gets better from here.

The day Derek had ran from Peter’s apartment and from Peter, in general, had been one of the stupidest things he had ever done, two weeks later he would realize that...but only after he had lost everything. 

See Derek met Kate Argent that day when he cried sitting on a bench wondering what the hell he was going to do, she had walked up and with a sweet smile asked if she could sit by him. She didn’t say much but soon enough she was holding out a pack of tissues and as he said thank you, she asked him if he wanted to talk about who made a pretty thing like him cry. And so lead an edited version of what happened. And that leads to the disastrous Kate and Derek friendship. She was nice and sweet to him and she helped give him advice and agreed with him as he voiced his hurt and anger over seeing Peter with someone who wasn’t him. Of course, he never said who Peter was but he stupidly gave his last name to her when she said her name was Kate Silver but she goes by Katie. It was a fast friendship that he never questioned….even when he maybe should have... 

He had been avoiding Peter like crazy, not necessarily hurt anymore by what had happened...Derek just felt...stupid! Peter was his everything, he shared all of his big firsts with the man. And he knew, I mean he knew that Peter was a man and Derek himself was more of a teen and maybe too young but he though Peter loved him. So he avoided him, but at night when he felt the warm liquid feeling that came with Peter “touching” the bond he would let himself at least smile a little and try to believe that the feelings that came through it were true. But any time he tried to talk to Kate her voice would get this sickly sweet almost condescending sound to it and she would say in this fux soft voice “Oh sweet, he’s a man and your a boy what could he possibly want with you? I relationship? I think not!” After that he kept even more distance from them all...pack and Kate 

It had been a hard but surprisingly ok week, no one pushed him or tried to figure out what was going on with him. So as his two-week checkup came around Derek was at the click for his cub so Deaton could take a look and let him know how healthy his baby was. As he sat there talking to the vet about name’s and collages he was looking into and all the baby things he still had to buy, he didn’t know Kate was busy sneaking through the Preserve with a group of hunters to set his house on fire and bring his world to an end...as he spasmed on the table and threw up everything in his stomach at the pain and grief, confused and disoriented at the time his body fighting an attack Derek didn’t, couldn’t see. He couldn’t tell that while he felt like he was being burned alive from the inside out his family was actually being burned alive. He didn’t know his mate was having to help all the parents kill his cousins and siblings.... He felt all the pain his mate was in, all the heartbreak and loss..he felt every bond brake and every person slip away from him. By the time he felt his mate bond shatter all he could do was scream and howl. He was empty, he was so empty and he didn’t know what to do… 

Derek and Laura ran, he didn’t want to but it wasn’t safe for the baby and there was nothing here for him. Laura kept making that loudly clear. He now knew just how their bond was broken, how Peter had died. What he had to do before he died….He was silent for months never saying anything as his Sister...his new Alpha tried to force him to talk. Alpha ordered him..roared...tried to insult Peter and rile him up. Tried to tell him details about what the pack suffered wanting that sick satisfaction of breaking him and hurting him as much as she could. But he didn’t know why… But even so, he never uttered a word, he couldn’t it all hurt so much. It hurt so bad that he didn’t even utter a sound before his “little light” was born. 

Luca Ander Hale was born at a rough 1:30 A.M on a hot night in June. It was one of the best/worst days of Derek’s life. He had been listening to music and washing the dishes from dinner when he felt a sharp jab in his stomach making him cry out the plate in his hand breaking as his muscles flexed and he felt another jab of pain and a bunch of wetness. He looked down worried and panicking as he came to the sight of his being broken. After that, he could only scream from Laura and let her whisk him off to a supernaturally in the known hospital. After hours of labor, he gave birth to an amazing baby boy. He picked Luca because his baby was his only light...his only reason to live…. And Ander because It was..it was Peter’s middle name and he wanted his cub to have something of his father. He got Nana’s eyes, so Amber they looked Beta gold but he had Peter’s hair, his skin tone but he had moles like Nana as well and he was gorgeous. He cried for hours holding his son close howling for his other half that wasn’t where he should be. Once he had cried himself out and tucked Peter away back into his spot in the very core of his heart he jumped out into the real world again, he couldn’t be a good parent for his cub if he ghosted through life…

He took his GED and then started looking for colleges that would take him. He ended up at the local community one near them and he went to get a degree in something he had always loved… He was going for a double major of language translation and Literature. He knew you could get amazing money doing it and he could work from home or teach it and he couldn’t think of anything better to do, that he would be happy with and no matter what Laura said. He was not going to let his little light grow up in some gross apartment. His baby, his cub would have whatever he wanted.


	3. Seen in a new light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't very clear but there is a heat scene it is very short and there is some non-con/dub-con that happens between Laura and Derek. Laura is kind of crazy and evil in this one but you find out how bad later on.

Stiles was a three years old when it happened, he was at the apartment while Stiles was with a neighbor that they were close to that had offered to watch him because Derek “looked like he was minutes away from dying”. He was laying on the couch when the first wave hit. He had to gasp and double over as cramps took over his stomach and body. He was panting and then rutting against the couch whimpering as he tried to find relief crying as he whispered Peter’s name….he couldn’t help but yell it out as his body shuttered and he finally came his hips stuttering and rocking against the couch still. When his brain finally cleared for however long it would stay that way he got up and made his way to his room and stripped. He grabbed his phone and even though he knew this wouldn’t go well he made the call he had to.  
ring…..ring…..ring…….”Derek, I can’t really-”  
“Laura...My heat...it started and I can’t have Stiles here he’s still with Ms. Adams can you pick him up and go somewhere for the next few days?”  
There was a long pause before he heard cursing then what sounded like Laura talking to someone on her end then she was back and sighed into the phone. “Ok Der here’s what I want you to do...ok? Are you listening?” Derek made some vague noise that he was as the next wave of heat came over him. He whimpered and he squirmed and Laura cursed again. “Ok cub? I need you to hold off for like 10 minutes I’ll grab my stuff and then I’ll book it over there and when we are between heat waves I’ll call Ms. Adams say there was a family issue and ask her to take Stiles until tomorrow then we can get Marko from the Dorrian pack to come to pick him up and watch him. I’ll be there soon”. With that she hung up and Derek was left confused and he wondered why she was coming home….he didn’t want her.. 

The next few days were a blur of Derek throwing up and trying to claw his skin off after waves of him whimpering and being tied to the headboard as Laura rode him and made him fill her over and over. But three days later after his heat ended he woke up in his own bed fully clothed and feeling like it was all a fuzzy bad dream. The only thing that indicated any of it had been real was the lack of his son and the work he was very much behind on. So he took a shower and looked at his body wondering why he felt so weird, he shrugged it off and got cleaned fast and clinically like he had every day since the fire. He got dressed in a pair of ripped and faded jeans and a Henley. He sat down to work for a few hours already feeling the itch to go pick up his Luca. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t keep the need and went to have his cub with him, so it was only a matter of time before he would get dressed and go get him from Marko. 

That’s why when he got into his car and was driving out of the city and into the woods of northern New York an hour and a half later he wasn’t even mad at himself. He did think he could chill a little when the normal drive was about an hour and he made it there in about 35 minutes. He pulled up to the pack house watching everyone as all the kids ran around and played. He was about to ask where his son was when Marko came out and was talking to some strange Alpha that had his kid...his bawling child in her arms.

“Like I said, Alpha Blackwood, it won’t be a problem the father has signed off rights to the child and the other parent is in a coma so it will never be an issue. Between you and I, I have it on good authority that the father in a coma won’t be staying that way for long if you know what I mean.” Marko and the Alpha laughed as she rocked his baby back and forth trying to hush him but Stiles wasn’t having it, he was unfrozen when the Alpha bitch growled at his baby for crying and harshly told him to “ Now stop that you are driving me crazy!” He roared and shifted his wolfs heckles going up as he watched the bitch hug Stiles close enough that he could see her making his skin red and start to bruise. He snarled and stalked closer. “What the fuck are you doing with my son! Who the hell gave you the right to take my cub! To even look or touch him! He’s my child and the only thing I have left of my mate! Give me my child and I will let you live!” 

By then the whole pack was on their feet and looking uneasy each parent grabbing and holding their kids' closer. Alpha Dorrian moved over to them his hands held in front of him like he’s trying to calm a wild animal...which Derek actually felt like one at the moment. Wild, vicious and very pissed off. 

“Derek…” The Alpha’s voice was a low rumble that was meant to calm him some but wasn't hitting the mark, the man was facing them both but took Stiles from the strange crazy woman that had him and looked pointedly at Derek. “You signed the papers over saying you didn’t want Stiles and to set him up with a new pack, we gave you the allotted four days to change your mind and to come to pick him up but you didn’t...he isn’t yours now Derek no matter the fact you gave birth to him it’s too late! So go home.” The words were ice, and pain…..and fire. He made the worst sound any of the pack had ever heard as he fell down to his knees and let a howl rip from him that was revenge mixed with pain. He shook as he tried to control himself and met all the eyes around him with his bright blue gaze, he was enraged and he would kill them all if he needed to. 

“I didn’t sign my son away, I went into heat Laura said she would call Marko so he could watch him so he wasn’t in the apartment as I rode my heat out… I would never give him away or give him up you would have to kill me. You will have to kill me if you take my son from me! Please, he is all I have left, he’s my little light…” As the words left him Stiles quits and made a little wolf noise before he looked around in a daze and his cute little chubby fingers rubbed at his eyes. They all watched as he lifted his face and sniffled a little then more till his eyes landed on Derek’s. The smile that broke out on his baby’s face was the greatest thing he had ever seen. His little boy lifted his hands and made grabby fists and giggles his eyes getting wet as Alpha Dorrian tightened his arms around him. “Daddy!” Stiles squeal and then did something none of them saw coming. He flashed eyes at Dorrian then bit him hard the man’s reflexes working making him drop Stiles who instantly was at his Daddy’s side and was being held close and thoroughly scented. Derek growled at them as they tried to come closer and snarled walking back to his car and putting his son in his car seat before he leveled them with a glare. And when he spoke his voice dripped with menace and rage.

“My son’s first name isn’t Stiles by the way so if that is what the paper says then that wasn’t done by me that was done by Laura...I don’t know why but it was and if you try and come after me or try and take him then I will kill every single member in this pack and I’ll start with the kids.” With that, he got into his car and drove off every few seconds looking in the mirror to make sure his kiddo was back there. Derek breathed the scent coming off of him as well. He was having problems breathing his mind racing with the fact that he could have just lost his baby forever. His claws dug into the leather of the steering wheel while his fangs dug into his bottom lip. He was pissed, broken-hearted and someone was going to pay for this, his supposed Alpha would pay. Laura better hope by the time he got to the apartment she would be long gone...If not he would claw her to shreds. 

Thankfully….but also disappointingly...Laura has cleared everything of hers out by the time he gets back and he really looks around. He sits on the end of the bed and sighs scrubbing his hands through his hair and over his face making a disgruntled noise when he flopped back and hear something crunch or crinkle under his head. When he moves to look, he sees a folded piece of paper and a disk case with a disk of some kind inside.

“Dear Derek,  
Ok...I know you will be hurt and angry but I did it for your own good, and the good of the pack, I tried to take your memories of Stiles so you wouldn’t even miss him but it didn’t work. I’m sorry you have to deal with this all...but I think it is for the best. We need to live as a new pack. You will be my mate, help me have children and we will be the new pack. I’m going to do what I should have done a while ago and fix this all so that no one else can have you. Your mine Derek, I’m doing this for you! For us! I”ll be back soon…..You’ll see this was for the best one day…….  
Love,  
Laura 

Derek couldn’t believe what the hell he had just read...he had always known his sister...no he knew Laura was crazy, she had always been a little manic but this was beyond everything….But it didn’t matter he would protect his son no matter what…


	4. moving forward, counting loses and making plans

It’s been about a year since that day and Derek could still feel Laura, their pack bond was thin and weak (Derek didn’t mind that at all) but it was still there and he hated it. He was packing up the apartment and were going to be moving to Colorado to stay with a family friend and maybe see about joining the local pack. He had already packed up his stuff and put it in the U-Halle and he had finished all of Stiles’s things except for the fox onesie he demanded to wear and a few books that Derek had hidden away that were new so his little light could read in the car and the wolf plushie that Peter had given Derek as a mating gift and made a joke that he needed something to cuddle when Peter couldn’t be with him. Derek had given the toy to Stiles as soon as he was born wanting him to be able to smell both his daddy and his pappa. All that was left to do was make sure everything was out of Laura’s room and then they would be off. 

 

He hated this room and he hated as he opened the door Laura’s scent still was there almost gone but they had lived here long enough for their scents to be deeply integrated into the walls. He sighed and opened the closet looking to see if anything was there, he found a backpack and some kind of small footlocker looking thing. He set them on the bed so he could look more. He found a small jewelry box that he couldn’t help but open and look inside to see if it was anything worth saving. He sucked in a breath when he opened it to find his parents rings and his mother's Hale pendent he carefully laid them on the bed before he pulled out a set of rings he didn’t recognize and he studied them before he saw the engraving on the inside of one of them “You are my moon my wolf is yours”. He breathed harshly as he clutched the rings, one was a light silver that almost looked white so maybe it was like a white gold and it looked like it was made out of tree branches that had Celtic infinity knots throughout it. There was another one made out of a much darker silver that was more of a sterling color or a darker metal. It was almost the same as Derek’s...and yah Derek knew that the lighter one in some way was meant to be his but the darker one… the one he held in his hands that even now was too big...didn’t have an engraving on it. He looked at them a few minutes before he kissed them both slipping his onto the finger it belongs to and put Peter’s onto a silky fabric chain he had around his neck that had his family's crest on it. He sat there for a few minutes just thinking about how Laura could do this to him could take something like these and sending Peter love wherever he is before he moves to look through the rest of the box. He pocketed a key that he thought would go to the locked footlocker thing or something else and then looked around everywhere else even between the mattress and boxsprings and under the bed, between the bed and wall and then around the mattress in case she had cut through it and hid something there. There was nothing more. So Derek picked up what he found placing the jewelry box carefully in his things put in a box full of soft shirts that would protect it. He finished up bringing the boxes down and then carefully (after placing all of his son’s toys in the car) picked up his baby and took him to his car seat leaning over to strap him in. He kissed his forehead when he made an unhappy noise and handed him Pepitro as soon as his son started to flail and make grabby hands for something. Then they were off….

So far the drive had been easy, busy and at times, stressful when Stiles would want Derek to hold him and would cry and scream for him. His baby was still young and was starting to shift and even though he was past the teething phase and the other baby phases he’s still a werewolf and he still needed his daddy to hold him and give him comfort. He had gotten strange looks sometimes or people would just coo over him and Stiles...well just Stiles whenever they went in anywhere. He would sigh and try to be kind to the people only getting a little cold when someone tried to touch either of them. His son who could already speak clearly would be polite but wouldn’t ramble as he was known for. 

 

He had Stiles asleep in the front seat his head buried in a batman sign pillow and was clutching his wolf. It would melt his heart when he started making a happy, contented rumble sometimes before it would get cut off and his son would squirm. Derek huffed out a laugh and ran careful fingers through his hair before fixing the hood of his fox onesie and focused on the road, he was always careful with his cub. They had made it to Kansas and he was looking for somewhere to make his last stop so they could sleep in an actual bed...even if it was a hotel bed.  
Derek had brought Stiles into the room and put his pillow on the bed before he changed his shirt and left it draped over his cub, he didn’t want Stiles to wake up and worry this way he probably wouldn’t. He had quietly left the room to go get food even as his stomach twisted at the thought of Stiles being out of his sight. He didn't let him really separate from him since Laura had taken him and tried to get rid of him. 

 

He had just paid and put their food in the car when he felt this overwhelming pain rip through his body. It knocked his breath away and made him fall to his knees. He doesn’t know how long he blacked out from that kind of pain but as soon as the blackness faded from his mind he staggered up and into the car pulling out of the parking lot fast and racing back to wear his son was. That feeling….the one that lingered and was trying to burn him alive had only happened to him once in his life and he had ended up losing everyone he had ever cared about. 

 

He stepped on the gas more not really thinking about what would happen and pulled in haphazardly into a parking space and jumping out just having half a state of mind to grab his keys and to shut the door. 

 

By the time he got into the hall that their room was in, he could hear his cub crying and begging for him. He didn’t even give himself enough time to breathe in relief before he ripped the door open and dropped to his knees as his son barreled into him and clings sobbing daddy over and over. All Derek could do is thank anything holy that was listening and clutch Stiles closer shushing him softly and saying they were ok. 

 

He knew even before he got a call from surprisingly, Deputy now the Sheriff, Stilinski who has to tell him his sister was killed in an animal attack. What surprised him more than the fact that she had died in Beacon Hills of all places was how she died...Animal attacks normally meant werewolves and that meant a new Alpha...a new Alpha that could probably control him in some way if said were had killed his sister and had taken the Alpha power from her.

 

As Derek held his son close kissing his forehead and burying his nose in his hair he made up his mind...He would go to Beacon Hills and collect Laura’s things and maybe just maybe he could find this new Alpha and he or she wouldn’t be like Laura at all… even though B.H held pain for him...he would be in his home, his pack ancestral land, he would be close to where Peter and his family were buried and well...what more could you ask for. 

So with that he curled up on the bed holding his so close and closed his eyes, they would sleep for now and in the morning with his plan firmly in place, he would make his way home...


	5. Revelations and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! One more chapter before we get to the good stuff and everything starts coming together! I can't wait till them I'll post chapter 6 soon then try and get chapter 7 up I'm working on trying to get this done soon but idk how long it will be. But hang in there with me it should be smooth sailing from here!!
> 
> Thank you to all who read this! You, people, are Gems!
> 
> -Scarlet

They had started out earlier than Derek would have liked but his son wouldn’t stop crying and trying to get Derek to wake up. He couldn’t tell what his little light needed but he held him and let him cling. The whole issue with losing Laura set his baby on edge so Derek knew he would have to watch him more than normal. Stiles was very cuddly and tactile even for a werewolf and he was more easily swayed by the emotions around him, it could lead to a lot of issues. Derek sighed as he looked down at his son curled up in the seat next to him. He didn’t like to have Stiles next to him but his four year old would have no part of being in the backseat when he could be up here and closer to his daddy. 

It was a few hours in and Derek was humming along to the radio smiling when his son sat up blinking his eyes and rubbing them. His hair was a mess, but then again Stiles’ hair was always like that, he chuckled and ruffled it softly smiling wider when Stiles let out a whinny “daddy” and “fixed” his hair. Derek was almost preoccupied enough that he just about missed the turnoff. He made a fast turn holding his hand out to study Stiles as he did his tires squealing against the highway. They were so close already….and the closer they came the more pain Derek was reliving. He had lost so much to this town he couldn’t begin to wonder what could have been…it hurt too much.

They soon were approaching the “Welcome To Beacon Hills” sign, Derek’s breath stuttering at the sight of the familiar sign. It had been almost five years...but they felt like a lifetime and Derek didn’t even know how to explain it all to Stiles. His son knew of some of it, he knew why his name was Luca, why Derek called him his little light and why he gave him a nickname. He pulled over just as they were getting to the sign his hands shaking and his pup grasping his arm to try and comfort him, he gave his son a small smile and kisses his forehead his eyes never leaving the sign…

 

He sighed and pulled away after a few minutes and took some deep breaths and moving back onto the road following it into town. He couldn’t help but compare...to find every little thing that had changed in the almost 5 years they have been gone. It didn’t seem like a lot...but with changed eyes, it was like a whole new world. Derek didn’t want to do it but he decided that the first stop would be to the Sheriff's department so he could talk to Sheriff Stilinski and to collect Laura’s things. He told Stiles that they would be able to go look at the house and to visit grandpa and grandma and his great aunts and uncles and his regular aunts and uncles after they stopped by the Sheriff’s station. He smiled as his son babbled away about the different types of Law enforcement and why some were used instead of others. He said it was something he learned from Mr. Tracy (the man that lived two doors down from them in their New York apartment and was a retired police chief.) If nothing else his Cub would love the chance to interrogate the people that worked there...he just hoped nobody would mind. 

Derek had to think about what street it was on and then had to stop and ask someone but he soon was pulling up to the station and into a public parking spot. He didn’t really want to be doing this, he thought as he got out and moved around the front of the car to get Stiles. He normally would have let his son walk but considering where they were going and his son’s inquisitive mind he thought it best to just hold him. If his son’s crossed arms and pout was anything to go by he made the right call. He propped Stiles onto his hip and opened the door stepping in carefully and looking around, he remembered being here that night, remembered the numbness that tore through him at the fact that only he and Laura were all that was left. He had sat on that bench that was outside the sheriff’s door for an hour as he talked to Laura and they tried to find some reason for it all….they didn’t know what Derek knew and it had always weighted on him, feeling like it would drag him under crushing waves of pain and drown him. 

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat and the feeling of his son tugging on his shirt. He turned away and looked towards the counter were a tall skinny kid no more than 6 or seven was sitting on the high backed leather spinny chair, he had caramel brown hair, cut short and styled much like police academy men wear their hair, he had deep green eyes and a bright smile that spoke of pure trouble because no young child could be that angelic. “Hi, Can I help you?” the kid spoke clear and with a face that he thought meant the kid was very serious. Derek not being one for words just nodded and held Stiles closer looking the kid over. “Um, The Sheriff called me yesterday and informed me that something has happened to my sister….said I had to come and retrieve her things...her name’s Laura Hale.” The boys charming smile fell and he nodded uttering a small apology for his loss and then after explaining that he would see if the Sheriff would meet with him, the kid left them standing there. Derek tried to hold onto his son who was squirming and trying to get down so he could no doubt run around, ask questions and get into trouble. He sighed and shook his head as Stiles pleaded. “Daddy please!? What if I ask someone who isn’t busy!? You are gonna talk to the Sheriff what if he says it’s ok and I ask him? What if you just let me go and then I go look at the pictures on that wall? What if I try just sit in the center of the station and do nothing and just watch? Daddy come on!!!!???” Derek chuckled and shook his head at his son’s antics and nuzzled his cheek. “Cub, no we both know none of that will happen and you are a trouble magnet, if the Sheriff says it’s ok then you can sit with someone if they don’t mind while I talk to him about Laura then you can sit with someone but that is all ok?” His son pouted but nodded and smiled brightly at his next though he went to open his mouth but then clamped it shut and sunk into Derek his eyes widening at something over his shoulder. 

Derek hadn’t seen John Stilinski in years but he still looked the same, all blonde-brown hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and warm smile. He was a kind man that was always nice to everyone unless you were mean to women and kids then he could be icy and cruel. But the smile he was directing at Derek and Stiles made him instantly more comfortable. But the thing that made him the happiest was the fact that Derek could see one of his favorite people in the world standing behind him. Claudia Stilinski was as pale as the moon, her eyes a warm honey whisky, she had moles much like his son and she had an infectious laugh that lights up a room even on the darkest of days. She was also the packs emissary and his mothers best friend. His eyes stung when he looked at her and she gave him her soft warm smile and opened her arms to him. “Oh Der look at you...both of you” Derek walked to her and practically fell into her arms his son being squished between them and making faces at it but he enjoyed the contact and sunk into her warmth and smell that was so close to his moms. Their little group, they had going was quiet and still for a few moments, it let them get their feelings under control and the stinging in his eyes to stop. So of course it was his son who was the one to break the quite. He apparently had gotten turned around and was facing Claudia moving and touching her face when he talked. “You aren’t grandma but you kinda seem like it? Are you daddy’s other grandma? He said he had two moms are you grandma Claudia? Daddy said your not really related to us but you are pack and pack is family. And you are pretty like grandma so we can keep you..you have moles like me and look like a fairy but like not real ones those are scary.” With that Claudia and John both started laughing and he and his son were led into the office so they could talk and he could look at the pictures of the crime scene while Claudia played with Stiles. 

They were halfway done when Stiles asked something that rendered all three adults speechless. Derek and John were wrapping up their talk, they had gone through the normal questions and were mostly catching up when Stiles turned towards them and cleared his throat and sighed nodding and walked over to gently tap the older man’s arm, much to everyone's amusement. John being the father to a curious boy as well played along and turned to Stiles taking on a serious look at seeing the confused one that laid over the young boys face. Stiles pulled his shoulders back and stood straighter before he spoke softly “Did aunt Laura die because of the fire?” The sheriff’s face cracked and he gave his Cub a soft look patting his shoulder. “No..no nothing like that. She died because some animal killed her.” Derek watched his son’s face seeing emotions cross it that he didn’t know his son could have. “Well karma I guess…. she helped the evil blond lady hurt everyone then she got hurt in the same place herself...that’s karma. Mrs. Lilly taught me about Karma last week.” Derek’s jaw dropped and he watched as Claudia ran her fingers through the short hair on the back of Stiles’ neck. “Stiles, sweetheart you shouldn’t make up things like that it’s not-” Stiles practically growled at the woman which was something he didn’t normally do and shook his head. “It’s not a story she came into my room and told me about how that blond lady was to her what Papa is to Daddy and that she didn’t tell anyone cuz the blond lady hunts or something and she told the lady how to do everything and helped cuz she wanted glowy red eyes and stuffs...she told me not to tell anyone and if I did she would sell me!” Stiles looked at the adults as they all looked at him quietly digesting what the 4-year-old had said John was the first to speak, his hands gripping Stiles’ shoulders. “ Stiles, Kiddo are you saying Laura Hale told you she helped kill her whole family with the help of someone else?” Stiles nods and then moves away crawling up on his fathers lap and holding onto Derek as he fell apart inside.

_His sister had helped Kate Argent kill everyone...His sister had….All Derek could think about was her letter and the line “I’m going to do what I should have done a while ago and fix this all so that no one else can have you.”.....Was someone from the family still alive...Did Laura get killed trying to finish the family off? And if so...who made it? Derek wouldn’t let himself hope he couldn’t handle the pain...but for the first time in years he did hope….._


	6. Finding Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler and will move the story along and it will play a bigger part later! Promise!

Derek loved Claudia, he really did! I mean he called her mamma Claudia most of his life, but he couldn’t believe she was doing this….

They written down what Stiles had told them and filled it into the cold case and then they had sat in silence for a while until the kid from the front desk, Jordan, their son…which still blew Derek’s mind because he was the godfather of the kid who used to be tiny, came bursting in and begging to be fed food and he meant real food and not the snacks his dad had snuck past Claudia which made Derek laugh. He had gotten up and was fully ready to leave when Claudia grabbed his hand and gave him a hard look. “Derek honey I know you probably found somewhere to stay for the night but you are not planning on staying in that house, are you? I know you sweetie and I know what happened but you can’t drag that baby with you to stay in that place! So here’s what will happen! You are going to come with us and you will stay with us, we can work on what is going to happen tomorrow.” Derek was going to argue but John held up his hand and pinned him with a look “Son, I wouldn’t fight her on this. She talked without a breath between her words which tells you she means business.”  
That’s how he and his Cub ended up getting ready for bed with a tummy full of home cooked food and a warm house that smells almost like pack around them. He smiles when his son moves away from him and knocks on the Sher- John’s and Claudia’s door and wishes them sweet dreams and lots of rabbit chases. Claudia who had been the one to open the bedroom door leaned down and kisses his head saying the same thing back and then moving to do the same to Derek telling him Talia would have loved to be here. He just nodded because his throat was tight and he pulled his Cub close smiling down at him and then moved back to the guest room and settled down to sleep. 

That was days ago, and ever since then, he had had his hands full. He heard the Alpha running around in the woods, heard him standing at the edge of the yard spreading his scent around. But Derek would start to chase after him and he would cut his scent off and disappear the last traces of it practically screaming his amusement. 

Whoever this Alpha was, was also killing. He mulled several people but some of the people were set on fire and burned far past recognition. John thinks whoever the were is has gone feral and it is probably someone from the family. It made Derek happier then he could describe, to think that he still had family that was alive...But he was also growing even guiltier the longer this went on. Because he had done this, no matter what Lara had confessed he had done this…. 

As he searched for the Alpha he also had been searching through the lockbox Laura had hidden in her room. He had never taken his ring off since he had found it and he wore Peter’s around his neck. The only time he will take them off is to shower but he knew he should go through everything in the box…. As it turned out it was letters and a journal that was housed in the box. The letters were to Kate, who Derek had thought was his friend but who soon learned that she hated him and hated his Cub. Some of the Letters were from just before Laura died and they talked about a plan Laura had to get rid of his son and to use his to start making a new pack...the “old fashioned way”.. Derek had rushed into the bathroom and thrown up at that, flashes of his heat coming back. He had broken down after that shattering at the knowledge that his Sister… _HIS SISTER_ had just been jealous of the fact that Derek could have a child, she wanted to be Alpha and she didn’t want to have to be pregnant, she wanted to use the fact that Derek was an omega wolf to make her Alpha heirs. He sat on the bathroom for a long time numb and unseeing to the point that he violently flinched when he felt hands on him. The only thing that kept him from lashing out was the fact that he could scent that it was Claudia. 

That night he let John and Jordan watch over his son as he fell apart and cried in Claudia’s arms. The older woman looked fierce and her scent was filled with anger, grief and a fury that screamed pain. He let it go for once let it fade and held onto her. He gave her the journal and the letters not caring what she did with them, he just wanted them gone and he wanted to put Laura behind him. He had lost everything due to her crazy selfish ways….  
***********************************************************************  
Just when he didn’t think it could get much worse, the world proved him wrong three days after he had found out just how cruel his sister was. 

He was out by the house, just walking with Stiles when he had picked up voices. He didn’t really think anything of it until he had caught a whiff of them and one of them smelled like a wolf. He picked Stiles up and held him close as they moved closer to the teens. He could pick up their conversation now that he was trying and he had to stop himself from laughing when one of them tried to tell the other that he had lycanthropy and the other one scoffed at the one that said that. Stiles giggled at the two babbling to Derek about “how silly they sounded” and “do we have pack daddy”. Once they got in earshot he put Stiles down and held his finger to his mouth that meant quite and pointed at the spot behind a big tree meaning he wanted Stiles to go and stay put. His cub huffed but nodded and sat as Derek made his way to them on silent feet. 

They weren’t even paying attention to him or the fact that he sees an inhaler on the ground and picked it up. He watched for a few minutes until one that looked kind of like a Cherub moved to close to his son and he almost growled glaring at the floppy-haired one and the angelic teen. “This is private property!” He tried not to smirk as the teens jumped and flailed stammering until the one with flippy hair and a crooked jaw went to say something and Derek through the inhaler at him. The teen caught it almost looking surprised at himself and that told Derek all he needed to know….This Alpha had bitten someone against their will and the overgrown teen puppy didn’t even know! 

As Derek walked back to collect his no doubt pouting Cub. All he could think about was why the world was trying to make Derek go gray faster then he should?!


	7. More Questions

This was a mess...a great big fucking mess and Derek was so tired of it. He now knew that the Alpha was feral, that the Argents mostly (probably only Chris and his daughter) didn’t know what happened to him and that Scott McCall was the stupidest person he had ever met in his whole damn life. He sighed and looked at his sleeping son’s face smiling softly as he kicked and wiggled a little in his sleep. Even in as deep of a sleep as Stiles was he was still talking, mumbling something about dinosaurs which was his new favorite thing to read about. They had been staying with Claudia and her family which was amazing for the two of them because Claudia smelt like pack and Derek was a lot calmer around her so Stiles was as well. 

Jordan became fast friends with Stiles and where one was the other was soon to follow, causing Claudia and John to joke about future marriages. Derek laughed along but happy for his cub even as his eyes always went down to his ring his heart aching for his mate…

It was getting late in the year now, the leaves were changing and the nights were running cold causing Derek to force his overly hyper son into warm clothing always chasing him until Stiles was breathless and giggling saying happy “Again again's”. His son..his light was truly the best part of his day. Because at night he was leaving, traveling around the Hale territory trying to trace the Alpha down, he would get close, move into where the Alpha would be only to find a pile of leaves that smelled like the male. He was frustrated, he had the stupid idiot of a teen that wouldn’t give up lacrosse games and practices along with continually dating a hunter’s daughter. He was just done. He really was. But he kept it up, fighting off the Alpha when he tried to hurt anyone even though it didn’t really work. The alpha wouldn’t fight Derek, he would just vanish...Derek hadn’t even set eyes on the wolf until a week ago and it’s something Derek would never forget. 

_Flash Back_

_They had been checking out around the house, Derek had known it was somewhat safe because he checked it and figured he would let his son have some freedom to run around in the woods like he hadn’t been able to do with Claudia watching both boys these last few days. Everything was going great, his cub had tired himself out and had found Peter’s room making Derek’s heartache as he watched his son curl up in the closet that smelt so much like his father….Derek if asked would blame his emotions for not hearing the other more dangerous wolf approach. But when he did he walked back to the top of the stairs and waited knowing his son would be mostly safe and away from what will most likely happen._

_Derek was scared ok. He didn’t want to admit it but he was scared and he was pissed because that Alpha, the one that had stepped cautiously into the house until he was right in front of him. This wolf was the one that tore Laura apart. His new Alpha was right in front of him and he looked feral, unfamiliar, and dangerous. Derek was panting, scenting the world around him, he knew he was running on instinct and he knew he needed to calm his heart because this fucker probably got off on the emotions that were playing off of Derek. If the past few weeks was anything to go by then yeah this bastard got off on it all. But most important of all… Derek had to keep this asshole away from the upstairs, away from where Derek had tucked Stiles into the safe space in Peter's room so he could sleep. Where his cub...their cub could be wrapped up in the little remaining scent of Peter that he had found there._

_He watched warily as the Alpha made this huffing noise and the creak of the floor bored sounding like a deafening crack as the Alpha took measured steps trying to circle the bottom of the stairs as he looked up at Derek. The beta snarled his fangs coming out and barring them at the Alpha. He could swear he heard the Alpha give the lupin version of laugh and Derek could scent a wave of pride but also annoyance and frustration. It made his hackles rise and an ache ignite in his chest as he thought of who that mix of scents normally belong to… he snarled again falling back on what his anchor had been since the fire...his anger keeping him clear-minded and focused. He shifted the rest of the way and lunged at the Alpha knock him into the other side of the house his body feeling like it had smashed into bricks. He roared a challenge the alpha snarling back and moved again ready to strike him down if he could. His fist connecting with the disfigured wolf was almost loud enough that he almost missed the little hummingbird heartbeat that spiked and the pitter patter of feet that were running towards them._

_Derek froze in place for a heart-pounding moment before he felt his shift melt and he ran to the stairs trying to grab his beautiful Cub who was standing at the top of the stairs cheeks red and wet as small whines left him. He was wrapped up in one of Derek's t-shirts so his cub would be comforted by his scent as he napped. It was a cute sight the shirt more of a big nightgown type thing on his little cub. But Derek had to choke back a whine as he saw his baby boy was using one of the only remaining shirts of Peter's that were hanging in the closet as a blanket, his Pepetro hanging from his arm as he stood there, he opened his mouth to speak when Derek's worst nightmare happened._

_His baby made a high pitched whine and started to tear up again as he made grabby hands for his daddy but before Derek could move the Alpha was already scrambling over and had wrapped around his son. Derek yelled and started to try to get to him again, his coordination failing him as panic took him over. He had to be careful, this alpha could take his last piece of family away, his world, his little light. He was at the top of the stairs now and was going to try and grab his son when he heard a noise that shocked him. Stiles giggled, it sounded like bells or stars shining, it was the happiest he had ever heard his Cub and it was because of this stranger.  
This disfigured, crazed Alpha was nosing at his son’s cheeks and neck licking the tears away, he nuzzling at his son with such care that even though Stiles was so tiny and Alpha was so big he didn’t move the four-year-old even a little…._

_It scared him, that the Alpha now knew of his son but he was also scared because somehow seeing this was wrong...but vaguely right...and it hurt, god did it hurt. Derek never wanted Peter as bad as he did right at that moment, he thought of Peter’s beautiful wolf forme curled up around their stunning hyperactive boy and he couldn’t help the sting that burned his eyes. He instinctively reached for his cub, needing the comfort his little light always gave him. He made a small noise and stepped closer smiling softly at Stiles when he looked up at him with his bright whiskey eyes that looked so much like Derek’s dad and his grandma that he was shocked at times._

_“Cub?” Derek said softly smiling brightly when Stiles giggles out a “Daddy!” With a shrike. He held his arms out and nodded at Stiles. “Come on baby, come to daddy ok? We need to start heading back to see grandma Claudia and I wanna get you fed.” He was hoping if he spoke quietly and softly making half-true statements that the Alpha would stay calm but as soon as Stiles started to move away and walked closer to Derek the alpha snarled and his baby was so freaked out by the fact that he was faced with an angry Alpha that he ended up stumbling back and falling hard on the rough wood. He looked at the red-eyed Alpha with big wet eyes a whimpering escaping before he let out a pained and scared sob, his cries and breath hitching Stiles whaling louder when the Alpha tried to come close again. He moved right away after that, ignoring the Alpha’s whines as he picked up his son and let his cub cling as he rocked and nuzzled him softly making a soft comforting rumble in his chest. The alpha smelled bitter with self-hate, he reeked of pain, ashamed and apologetic all because his son had been hurt... The Alpha turned his eyes to Derek for a long look and Derek couldn’t help but squirm feeling like the Alpha was trying to take every inch of him in. The Alpha was trained on every movement they made giving out a few soft huffs before he gave them one last almost longing look at Stiles and then at them both. Then he jumped out of the already shattered window and seemed to disappear again._

_End of Flash Back_

The encounter had startled Derek and rocked him to the core, the fact that he could have lost his son if the Alpha hadn’t have kept himself under control was his worst fear. After that Stiles had been sleeping badly and had nightmares of hulking forms and being taken from Derek no matter how close his Daddy may be to him. Claudia had been shaken and adamantly disagreed with Derek about him leaving and doing patrols at all times of the night, she knew he wasn’t sleeping, but he couldn’t, no matter what anyone said. There was just too much going on... too much to do. 

Days still went by, the Alpha was still killing, and no one could even figure out a single clue to who this mystery male was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wonderful people! I just wanted to put a little warning here and explain some.  
> Everything that happens between Peter and Derek is fully consenting even in his heats. Derek loves him and totally trusts him. Kate is a warning all in herself, Laura in this one is a pretty sadistic which, A lot of things will be explained as the story goes on but it is fairly easy to tell how awful she is.  
> Stiles is a baby and young in this fic he will get older throughout the fic but the only ones close to his age are the Alpha twins, Cora, Danny, and Jackson. The rest of the pack are teens Derek is only a few years older than them, he's 22 when he goes to Beacon Hills.  
> -Scarlet  
> And as I'm sure you know kudos, comments and the like are welcome! I have been writing for a long time but I am pretty new to posting so I'm up to talk to lovely people^.^


End file.
